


Dirty Slushy

by manonisamelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, liam is very horny, that's the fic, theo driving liam crazy by slushy slurping, theo is slurping on a slushy dirtily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/pseuds/manonisamelon
Summary: On a hot day Theo and Liam get slushies. Theo drives Liam crazy with how he drinks his.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Dirty Slushy

**Author's Note:**

> I would explain but I wouldn't know how. Enjoy?
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistake if you see any.

It was a beautiful day out, perfect to enjoy some fresh air. Liam had dragged Theo to the park, making them both soak in the sun. Inevitably they started to get hot but luckily they weren’t far away from the food truck. And what better way to cool down than a cold slushy? The pair walked hands in hands toward the sweet promise of coolness arguing about which flavor to get. Blue was the superior one, it always had names like lagoon, and he was pretty sure it was supposed to taste like a blueberry/citrus mix but the real appeal was the color. He always liked having a blue tongue afterwards, and he could turn it into another color with Theo’s help. Obviously that’s what he had to get.

In retrospect he should have known his boyfriend was up to something when he ordered a peach slushy. That wasn’t Theo’s favorite flavor, well except for when it referred to Liam’s ass. Which was definitely not the case here but it made him wish that it was.

It started relatively innocently, Theo grabbing his hands again after they had both gotten their frozen treats, taking the first sip and moaning softly at the cold entering his body. Which, fair it was hot but also that sound in public… Rude. But then… It got worse. Theo could have done what Liam was doing. Slurping on the icy drink like a normal person. Nope. No such luck. The chimera decided that it was a very good idea to act like… He didn’t even know how he was supposed to react to that. He just knew his eyes was glued to Theo’s lips meeting the straw.

Liam couldn’t drag his eyes away from Theo’s mouth, the way he was making his tongue twirled around the straw was downright sinful. Who even drink slushy like this? Like seriously who gets their tongue around a straw outside their mouth to drink? Was this even legal? It surely won’t be after it will be ruled the cause of Liam’s murder at the chimera’s trial. He couldn’t help but picture that same tongue swirling around something much thicker than a straw. He knows for a fact that Theo would throw his head back and moan much louder at the taste of his dick than he would at the taste of any slushy. Especially peach flavored ones.

From the smirk on Theo’s lips whenever he pulled his mouth away from the straw Liam knew the chimera was doing this on purpose. Which only made it worse. He really needed to get a grip. He couldn’t get a hard on just from watching his boyfriend’s tongue wrap around a straw. They were in the middle of a park!! They are children present for fuck sakes. Clearly it didn’t bother Theo as he looked straight into Liam’s eyes while sucking softly on the straw, licking his lips afterward. Just like he often does after Liam came, cleaning him up, sucking him dry and not letting a drop of cum escape his lips. This was torture. His mind was flooded with memory, wanting nothing more than to repeat them over and over again.

Theo had to be smelling how he was affecting Liam, his scent must be filled with lust by now. They needed to get beck home so Liam could made Theo use his perfect mouth on him. But apparently the chimera was content just making Liam suffer as he decided to sit in the shadow of a tree, dragging the beta down with him by their linked hands. Smiling at him innocently. Theo was actually killing him. No bloods or claws just a sinful mouth. That was going for the straw again. When Liam was right there. How offending. How low has he fallen so low as to wish his dick was a fucking slushy straw?

“Something wrong?” The asshole had the audacity… Nope. Not happening this was ending right the fuck now.

Liam put his slushy down, grabbed Theo’s out of the chimera’s hand and set it next to his before finally smashing their lips together, tasting the peach flavor in Theo’s mouth. Finally putting an end to this sweet torture. Though, his dick still didn’t have Theo’s lips wrapped around it. But he will survive until they’re back home as long as he doesn’t have to watch Theo’s tongue around a straw again. He will just have to make the massive sacrifice of keeping the chimera’s mouth busy until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
